Lost in the snow
by Believe-daydream-Fly529
Summary: After the end of Rise of the Guardians, life for Jack Frost mostly goes back to normal. That is, until Man in the Moon decides to choose a new Guardian. Join Bella and Jack on their journey to figure out who exactly she is, and who they are together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm new to the fandom... I just saw the movie recently. Even though it was a kids movie, it seemed so... grown up. So I thought I'd write this. I don't own.**

_Snow. It gently swirled around me in the winter breeze. Strangely enough, I wasn't cold. Sleep was closing in, numbing whatever I was feeling and blurring it into nothingness. As I faded into the whiteness, my final glance was up at the moon. "Jack Frost..." The words seemed to come from the moon and out of my mouth._

Jack woke with a start. It took him a moment to realize that he was still in his room at the north pole. Pale blue moonlight streamed through his open window, since the cold didn't bother him. As he looked up at the moon. He heard someone whisper his name. _Jack Frost..._ "Go" Man in Moon told him. Without hesitation, Jack jumped out of his window and let the wind carry him where he needed to go. Flying faster then he ever had before, Jack stopped in a snow covered forest, not unlike the one he had once lived in. _Well, this doesn't look familiar... Have I never been here?_ That was crazy though. In his 301 years he had been just about everywhere he could go. Excluding warm places of course.

Treading carefully, he walked deeper and deeper into the woods looking for the voice. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl around his physical age sleeping in the snow. Quickly rushing to her, Jack gently nudged her trying to wake her up.

"C'mon, it's not safe to sleep in the snow like this." As he bent down to pick her up, his hand brushed against her pale cheek, which was burning hot. "Uh oh. Not good. Hey, can you hear me?" Scooping the girl up bridal style, he could see the tiniest of nods from her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where... where am I?" Jack gave her his signature mischevious smirk.

"Trying to figure that out myself princess... Can you tell me who you are?" The girl shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts.

"Bella..." she answered hesitantly. Giving her a soft smile, Jack brushed his hand against her still hot face.

"Well Bella, I'm-"

"Jack. You're Jack Frost right?" His face lit up like sun reflecting off snow. Jack still couldn't get over the fact that people could now see him, and this was a teenager!

"Yup, prince of winter at your service. Now we need to get you out of here... Hold tight okay?" Without waiting for a reply, he propelled them both into the air and in the direction of the north pole. He could see her eyes starting to close though.

"Bella? Bella stay with me, don't be scared. We're going to have a little fun." He tried to sound upbeat with his catchphrase, but truthfully he was really worried. Bella gave a weak tired laugh.

"I'm not scared Jack... I'm with you." At this Jacks face fell. He had to save her! Willing the wind to fly them faster, they were soon at the north pole. Bursting through the doors, Jack went straight to North.

"We've got a problem! Manny sent me to get this girl but she's dying! What do we do?!" Gently playing her on one of the nearby couches. Jack then got as far away as possible. _Can't have her getting cold again_ he thought bitterly. Knowing he couldn't be of use, he walked to his room while the yeti wrapped her in a blanked and brought her some hot chocolate. _What do you have in store for her Manny?_ Jack thought as he drifted off to sleep.

There was a loud knocking at Jacks door as he blinked his eyes trying to wake up. "Come in." He called. North opened his door and looked at him solemnly.

"She wants to see you. But I warn you Jack, she isn't doing so well..." Steeling his nerves, Jack walking into Bella's room. The first thing he noticed, was the heat. It seemed to be radiating from some kind of machine in the corner. Wiping a water drop from his forehead, he knelt by Bella's bed.

"Hey there popsicle." She said smiling. Jack smiled back.

"How are you doing?"

"Not so great. But thats okay, I don't think I'll last long anyways." She seemed resigned, almost stoic about the fact she was dying from fever.

"Don't say that!" Jack said sharply. He grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. Lets talk about something else, how did you end up in that forest?" She had a deep look of concentration on her face as she tried to remember.

"I... I was with my brother and sister. We were playing in the snow, and I sent him home when I saw a storm coming."

**End of chapter 1! Make sure to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**

_"Mom! Nick, Julia and I are going to go play in the snow!" Bella called into the house. "Be safe!" is her reply before they take off. Bella and her brother are throwing snowballs when she sees a dark cloud approaching. "Nick! You need to head home." Her brother looks at her. "What about you?" She looks at the forrest where the storm cloud is coming from. "I need to go find Julia. Now go! Remember, you have to take care of mom right?" He nodded before running towards their house. Taking a deep breath, she ran into the forrest looking for her little sister. _

_"Julia! Julia!" She called out, then the blizzard hit. The storm swirling around her, Bella kept walking until she almost walked off the edge of a cliff. "Bella?" She heard a voice cry out. Running towards it, she saw her sister clinging to the edge of the cliff, about five feet below her. "Bella, I'm scared!" she cried out. Thinking fast, Bella replied. "You don't have to be! I'm always here, okay?" Looking around, she spotted a familiar tree, one they had played in when they were little. Grabbing a branch, she lowered it down for her sister to grab. "It's just like when we were playing in the river! Grab the branch, and I'll pull you up okay." Julia nodded, and on the count of three she was back on the ground. _Now to get out of the storm_. Bella thought. Looking up at the trees, she could see the path that once marked their way home. As they followed it though, the storm became worse. A strong gust of wind knocked her off her feet, and away from her sister and the path._

_"Bella? Bella where are you!" Bella knew that her sister knew the way home, so she did what she had to do. "I'm right next to you!" She called back as loudly as she could. "Just keep walking! I'm always with you!" As she watched her sister walk farther and farther away, she had no regrets. _

"I'm so sorry." Jack said. He thought of his own sister, and how he had done something similar to save her. Bella shrugged.

"I know she's okay, so it doesn't matter." As soon as she finished her sentence, her eyes started to droop.

"No! Bella, you have to stay awake! It's too dangerous to fall asleep while you're still this cold." She smiled at him.

"Thank you for saving me Jack." And with those last words, she died.

"No! Bella!" At Jacks yell. North and the rest of the guardians who had been called walked into the room. "Why did Manny tell me to find her if she was just going to die." He said miserably. Jack felt a strong connection to her, even though they had just met. Bunny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything h'ppens for a reason mate. Now c'mon, lets give Man in the moon a chance to do his work." Glancing over his shoulder once more at Bella, the room to her door was closed. As soon as it was, Manny got to work. The moonlight around Bella's body became brighter, and she began to change.

The first thing Bella saw when she opened her eyes, was the moon. _Your name is Snow Angel. _

**End chapter! Make sue to R&R!**


End file.
